German Patent Application No. DE 10 2014 225 539 A1 describes a hydraulic braking system for a vehicle, which is usable as a power braking system. With the aid of a motorized plunger device of the hydraulic braking system, a braking pressure increase in wheel brake cylinders of the hydraulic braking system corresponding to a driver's braking input is to be effectuatable by transferring brake fluid from the motorized plunger device into the wheel brake cylinders. In addition, a volume supplementation in the motorized plunger device is to be effectuatable, in that brake fluid from a storage volume of the braking system is drawn into the motorized plunger device.